ff14_shivafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Qahs'ir Lyehga
Links Allgemein= Zitate : Das verrrstehe ich nicht. Irrrgendwie errrgibt das keinen Sinn. : ''---'' : ''---'' |-| Persönlichkeit= Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Etiam pretium at magna nec volutpat. Ut et fermentum erat, a eleifend justo.Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Etiam pretium at magna nec volutpat. Ut et fermentum erat, a eleifend justo.Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Etiam pretium at magna nec volutpat. Ut et fermentum erat, a eleifend justo.Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Etiam pretium at magna nec volutpat. Ut et fermentum erat, a eleifend justo.Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Etiam pretium at magna nec volutpat. Ut et fermentum erat, a eleifend justo. VORLIEBEN : ■ ------. : ■ ------. : ■ -------. : ■ -------. : ■ -------. : ■ --------. ABNEIGUNG : ■ ---------. : ■ ---------. : ■ ---------. : ■ ---------. : ■ ---------. HOBBIES : ■ ---------. : ■ ----------. : ■ ----------. : ■ ----------. STÄRKEN : ■ ------. : ■ -------. : ■ -------. : ■ --------. : ■ --------. SCHWÄCHEN : ■ ------ : ■ --------- : ■ -------- ZIELE : ■ ---------. : ■ ----------. : ■ ---------- |-| Kampf= Waffen Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Etiam pretium at magna nec volutpat. Ut et fermentum erat, a eleifend justo. : ✦ Waffen: Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Etiam pretium at magna nec volutpat. Ut et fermentum erat, a eleifend justo. OOC Informationen für euch Below is useful tidbits should you ever be interested in trying to attack/spar with Kiri. Please note that I am very open to gore and violence and am not beyond having my character sport an injury for days to weeks on end. However! Dismemberment, permanent damage, and even death needs to be spoken about prior in vivid detail/discussion before anything will ever occur IC. : ■ Teir 1 Combat: An old Tier combat system from Cheetah/Yahoo Chat days. This system is something I grew up using and enjoy thoroughly. This system uses detailed paragraphs (I don't expect 4+ paragraphs) to explain actions that are being placed in combat. It uses a roll system which the person playing the attack will roll and the defender will need to roll higher to defend. Critical hits are welcomed in this system and often are considered if the difference between rolls are over 700 (using ingame /random rolls) : ■ Designated Personal Systems: Everyone has their own system for group combat RP which they themselves made or they made for their Free Company. I am open to discovering, learning, and uses all kinds! : ■ Slider Scale: While I do not mind a slider scale of abilities, I would very much like to limit my usage of this system in any roleplay. : ■ Freeform/Honor System: I will only acknowledge the honor system with people I trust or know won't be literal jerks in RP. I will often request the basic roll system (See t1) for fights with people I do not truly know but am willing to Freeform/Honor system it if you can prove you are not going to just Naruto/Bleach up the fight as well as avoid EVERYTHING thrown at you, even within less then an inch of the attack. |-| Gerüchte= GERÜCHTE N P C Einige dieser Gerüchte sind Spekulationen, Geschwätz oder mit viel Kreativität erweitert. ◢ Gewöhnliche Gerüchte - Kann jeder wissen, kann ruhig benutzt werden'' : ■ Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Etiam pretium at magna nec volutpat. Ut et fermentum erat, a eleifend justo. : ■ Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Etiam pretium at magna nec volutpat. Ut et fermentum erat, a eleifend justo. : ■ Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Etiam pretium at magna nec volutpat. Ut et fermentum erat, a eleifend justo. ◢ Ungewöhnliche Gerüchte - 'Schwierig zu hören, schwierig zu hören.. '' Nicht alles benutzen, gegebenenfalls vorher ansprechen'' : ■ Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Etiam pretium at magna nec volutpat. Ut et fermentum erat, a eleifend justo. : ■ Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Etiam pretium at magna nec volutpat. Ut et fermentum erat, a eleifend justo. : ■ Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Etiam pretium at magna nec volutpat. Ut et fermentum erat, a eleifend justo. ◢ Seltene Gerüchte - ''Insider-Wissen. Bitte vorher auf jeden Fall absprechen!'' : ■ Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Etiam pretium at magna nec volutpat. Ut et fermentum erat, a eleifend justo. : ■ Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Etiam pretium at magna nec volutpat. Ut et fermentum erat, a eleifend justo. P C Feel free to add your own rumors to this section. ◢ Gerüchte von anderen Spielern - : ■ "Place Rumor here " — Rumormonger. |-| Beziehungen= |- | |} |- | |} |-| OOC= OOC NOTES OOC INFORMATIONEN Persönliche Grenzen Ich besitze kaum Grenzen wenn es um mein Rollenspiel geht. Konsequenzen, sowie Charakterentwicklung sind große und wichtige Themen für mich. '' : ■ 'Ich spiele nicht: Unabgesprochener Charaktertot, Poweremotes, Vergewaltigungen. Außerdem lehne ich Rollenspiel ab, das nur auf 100 Prozent "heile-Welt", Knuddelmuddel und/oder ERP basiert. '' : ■ ''Ich spiele'' : So ziemlich alles was ich oben nicht aufgeführt habe'' '''CHARACTER TIDBITS Potenzielle Aufhänger für Plots, oder zum Anspielen Kleinere Punkte, die jeder in seinem RP benutzen kann, um einfach random auf Qahs'ir zu treffen.. : ■ Aussehen - Dieser Kerl hat definitiv einen Wiedererkennungswert. Irgendwo hat man Ihn bestimmt schonmal gesehen. : ■ Ständig unterwegs, in jeder Stadt anzutreffen : ■ ---/div> |-| Galerie= Ko-Fi_Sartael13-1.png |Ophiuchus Ko-Fi_Sartael12-1.png |Ophiuchus Ko-Fi Sartael11.png |Ophiuchus Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Miqo'te